Encouragement
by Pogona104
Summary: Alone one night Dani gets a friendly visitation from Amber.


**Another new story. I noticed no one has ever written something where Dani and Amber meet so I wrote this.**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please let me know what you think. Constructive criticism is allowed. If there are any spelling/ grammar errors let me know and I will correct them.**

**This is also my first story I've ever written in first person. So I hope it's great. **

**_Danny Phantom_**** and ****_Pokémon_****, and their characters, do not belong to me. They belong to their respective creators.**

* * *

**Encouragement**

The lights of the city's skylights, which rivals that of the luminescent glow of the moon, glistens in the distance as I fly over the Hudson River. I sigh as I phase through another approaching cargo ship and arrive to my destination. Liberty Island is in my sight, the Statue of Liberty's glow just one of the many structures of the city that illuminate the night, so much so that it overpowers the natural light of the stars.

I arrive at the American Icon that symbolizes many things to different people: freedom, the American Dream to name a few. I flit myself upward, soaring to the tallest point of the structure to gracefully perch on the torch and stare at the lights.

I stare at the scenery as a smile encroaches on my face. My smile fades as I sigh on my memories; a childhood growing up; loving parents, Jack and Maddie; going to school at Casper High; celebrating birthdays; and hanging out with good friends like Sam and Tucker.

These memories should brighten the darkest moments of anyone but for me they don't for they're Danny's memories, not mine. The only reason I possess these wonderful memories is because I am his clone. We share more than just genetics: we also share memories; memories that don't belong to me; memories of a life I can never have for my own due to the unnatural origin of my birth.

Yes. Now I do have good friends. I am now free to make my own fond memories but the bitter memories and knowledge of my unnatural existence will always remain. I was nothing more than a failed experiment to be disposed of once my usefulness expired.

Danny and I share many of the same goals, the same ambitions, but unlike me, he will likely obtain his dreams. Me? The origin of my birth prevents that. There is no record of my existence. No social security. No I.D. No birth certificate. No record of any kind – and all vital to obtaining these dreams.

The only way I can survive is to steal food, or to obtain it from charitable events, which is my preferred option, as stealing always bothers my conscience. Fortunately I am now able to obtain most of my dietary needs at charities, as well as clothing on some occasions.

I know Danny and his family would likely accept me in to their home. That I am not concerned about, it's how the world would view me, my existence. Would I have the same legal protection as other humans?

Tears begin to roll down my face as I try to stop myself from sobbing. At that instant a clear, icy mist expels from my mouth. I get frustrated. Now is not the time I want to be dealing with another ghost attack.

My lime green eyes glow with intense, fiery anger as green ecto energy forms around my hand. I turn swiftly to fire at my opponent only to stop with a halt. My eyes revert back to their normal shade of green and I lower my arms.

The warm smile of this ghost warms me like the rays of the sun; she seems like a real modest ghost, adorning a simple dress, and appears to be younger than me. She calmly glides over to me with an inviting smile.

I look at her with a tilted head, confused about her presence. She extends her hand in greeting. "Hi, I'm Amber," she greets me innocently.

I politely reach out to shake her hand. "I'm Dani."

After we withdraw our hands she replies, "I know. I saw you back during the disastroid incident."

I raise an eyebrow, suspicion taking over me. "Have you been following me?!" I accuse. I didn't mean to yell but the idea of being followed got on my nerves. The event was only a week ago, and having a strange ghost follow me is something I did not like hearing.

She backs a foot away and waves her arms. "No. I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. But I promise that this was a coincidence," she explains calmly, and with her smile not leaving her face.

I calm down with a low sigh. I look at her with regret in my eyes for that outburst. She's young and didn't deserve to be yelled at. Even with her smile I can tell that my yelling dampened her spirit. I rub my arm and look down, not wanting to cause more pain for the girl.

"I'm sorry," I apologize and begin to make my leave. Not even three inches from where I stood I feel my hand being grasped. I turn back to see Amber holding my hand, with an assuring smile on her face.

"It's okay, you didn't mean it."

I smile at her, her spirit restored. But there was something else that I seem to notice. In her eyes it looks like there's still a lingering hurt. But oddly this seemed to be something from in the past. I decide not to bring it up as I figure out what to say next.

"So how come you were sad earlier?"

Her question snaps me from my daze. I look at her and respond with the most intellectual word that comes to mind. "Huh?"

"Why were you sad?"

"It's hard to explain," I reply.

She gently pulls my hand and leads me from the torch. I look at her questionably as she leads me to the statue's crown and urges me to sit. I comply and do so and she does the same. "I'm all ears."

I just can't believe how persistent she is. Why do my issues elicit her care? She doesn't know me. We've never met before. So why?

She looks at me with a smile. "I know you're a clone, and I'm sorry you weren't conceived naturally."

My eyes widen in shock! "You know?! But how –?"

"News travels fast in the ghost zone," she explains. "So is that why you were sad earlier?"

I turn away from her and look at my lap, as I twiddle with my fingers. "Yes." I don't know if she is about to say something but I soon follow my reply with an outburst, "It's just not fair!" I yell at the sky, not looking at her. Tears begin streaming down my face.

"I'm nothing but a clone! A shadow of the original. And an outcast of society! I was never meant to exist but here I am! Brought in to the world as nothing as a failed experiment to further the gain of one crazed up fruit loop! Free? Free to do what?! Stay in shadows of society with no identity?"

I stop my rambling to take a breath. Another sigh before I continue. "Most of my memories aren't even mine. I just can't help but shake the feeling that I don't belong here. Like, who am I? Just a clone of the ghost boy or…or is there something more?" I ask; my eyes still locked on the skyline.

I feel myself being embraced in to warming hug from Amber. The anger washes away by the warmth of her kindness. After a few seconds she breaks away and looks at me with her continuous smile.

"You remind me of an old friend I haven't seen since my remember place. Everyday I think about him, happy to know that he's alive," she says. She then floats away from and hovers in front of me. She then places her hands on my shoulders.

"Danielle, please don't let the past keep you down. As I told Mewtwo, 'you're alive, and life in wonderful'."

I can't help but feel myself smile at her. "Thank you," I manage to say. "I feel much better."

She smiles and then we look out at the sunset. "I have to go now. But it was nice talking to you. I really hope we can meet again."

"Totally." I stand up and smile.

She waves and takes flight towards the city.

"I can't wait till we meet again!" I holler, waving goodbye.

I smile to myself. She's right. Life is wonderful, and that pep talk is what I needed. Taking a breath of satisfaction I take flight knowing exactly what I'm going to do – I'm going to see my 'cousin!'

"Amity Park, here I come!"

* * *

**So what did you think? Please let me know.**


End file.
